thebelkoexperimentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Milch
Mike Milch was the main protagonist in The Belko Experiment. He was portrayed by John Gallagher Jr.. Before the Experiment Mike was one of 80 employees working at a Belko Facility in Colombia. He was in a relationship with fellow employee Leandra. He also was friends with several other employees including the security guard, Evan. Like the other employees Mike unknowingly had a bomb implanted into his head. On the day, the experiment began, Mike was probably search by armed guard for any things he could use to the hinder the experiment. Phase 1 While in middle in a conversation through the telephone, Mike and other employees were interrupted from their daily activities by a voice over the intercom that announced that there were currently 80 employees in building and that they would have to kill 2 people or 4 random people would be killed. At first Mike and every other employee believed it to be a big prank. But when the deadline passed 4 employees heads were blown open from the inside by the bombs in their head which shocked Mike and the other 75 employees. After realizing that the 4 dead employees were killed by the bombs implanted in their head, Mike grabbed a box cutter and ran to the bathroom to remove it. However after a few seconds, the Voice tells Mike to drop the box cutter or else they will activate his bomb, which caused Mike to stop his self-surgery. Phase 2 While Mike was having his wounds stitched up, the Voice says that the remaining 76 employees would have to kill 30 people in 2 hours or 60 people would be killed. Mike unlike many other employees including Barry, believes that they shouldn’t kill the 30 people and in order to prevent Barry’s group from getting their hands on the weapons in the gunsafe, Mike shoots the blowtorch Wendell was using to open the safe. A few minutes later Mike and most of the other employees are rounded up and send to the lobby by Barry’s group. Mike and 25 employees are lined up to be executed. However before he could be killed, Dany turns off the power to the facility which allows Mike to escape alongside most of the employees. He then hides in a room with several other employees. However a few minutes later, the Voice returns and says that the 2 hours is up, and everyone in the room except for Mike is killed. Phase 3 The Voice then says in Phase 3, whoever kills the most amount of people in 1 hour will live. After the start of Phase 3, Mike chose to continue to hide in the room instead of killing. However after a couple of minutes, Leandra says to Mike over the intercom to meet her in the lobby. Mike then leaves his hiding spot to meet up with Leandra and in the stairwell, Mike encounters Leezle who joins him. After meeting up with Leandra, she gives Mike the bombs she has on hand. But soon afterwards, Vince surprises them by killing Leezle with a Molotov Cocktail which causes Mike and Leandra to try to go upstairs and hide. But they‘re process is hindered by Barry who tries to shoot them with his pistol. After finding a hiding spot, Leandra reveals that she’s been shot and is dying. Just before she died, Leandra tells Mike that she loves him. When Leandra dies due to her wound, Mike is furious with Barry and he ambushes him when Barry was trying to find him. After a struggle, Mike grabs a tape dispenser and bashes Barry’s face with it. Which leaves Mike as the only employee to be alive. Soon afterwards the guards from earlier grabs Mike and brings him to the Voice to be questioned. After a few questions, Mike reveals that he put the bombs on the guards and the voice which then he runs to a switchboard and activates all the bombs (except for his) which kills the guards and wounds the voice. Mike then picks up a rifle one of the guards had and kills the other two people with the Voice. After finding out the Voice was still alive, the Voice pleads with Mike which Mike then responds with repeatedly shooting the Voice. Personality Before the experiment, Mike is seen as a friendly, cheerful individual, having been shown to be friends with many of his employees. However, he is also very cautious and constantly perceives things as "signs", as shown when he gazes tensely at a kid wearing a skull mask, or when The Voice gives his first command, Mike immediately asks his employees to evacuate, despite the rest of them thinking it's a joke. After the experiment reaches stage 2, Mike starts to quickly piece together his doubts about the job in his mind, suspecting that the government was behind this all along. Mike also had a strong sense of morality, as seen when he refused to go along with Barry's plan to kill 30 people, as the Voice demanded, stating that no one had the right to take lives. Trivia * Mike was the only employee of the Belko facility in Colombia to survive. * According to Mike's staff ID card, he was born on 6 January 1979. Category:Characters Category:Male characters